Tentang Kita
by Marineblau12
Summary: Karena begitulah kita dan kenangan kita yang tercipta tiap kali kita bertemu dengan kita. / Tsubasa x Sanae


**Tentang Kita**

**.**

**Captain Tsubasa © Yoichi Takahashi**

.

Suaranya seperti kotak musik usang di tepi jendela.

Berbunyi mengiringi seorang anak perempuan berpakaian bidadari berputar dengan gaunnya yang indah.

Kenangan kita seperti sekumpulan perasaan yang disimpan dengan rapi dalam sebuah kapsul waktu, memanggil untuk dibuka dan lepas ke udara. Menyatu dengan napas kita, berjalan bersama dengan aliran darah, memenuhi tubuh dan hati kita.

Dari dulu selalu begitu.

Kamu yang tersenyum begitu bahagia, aku yang gembira karenamu.

Kita selalu berjalan di jalan yang sama, dengan kamu di depan dan aku yang selalu mengikuti langkahmu. Kita selalu begitu. Kita selalu bahagia.

Aku paling suka tawamu saat menang. Kamu bilang, kamu suka mendengar teriakan penyemangatku. Asal kamu tahu, aku sangat senang. Dan akan selalu kuteriakkan namamu dari tepi lapangan sebanyak yang kamu mau. Karena begitulah hidupku. Aku yang hidup untuk selalu ada di sisimu.

"Tsubasa tidak boleh ikut bertanding."

"Tapi…"

"Kalau ikut, cideranya bisa tambah parah."

Dari dulu, kamu tidak pernah dengar apa omongan orang. Dari dulu, kamu tetap bermain dengan bola meski mereka kira kamu aneh. Dari dulu, kamu selalu gembira bila berdiri di lapangan.

Tapi sekarang kamu berdiam diri di sana, di sudut ranjang, sendirian, membiarkan dirimu yang tidak sempurna jadi semakin indah dengan sinar mentari yang menyisip masuk.

Kamu ragu.

Ini seperti bukan kamu.

"Tsubasa?"

"Manager?"

Apa itu yang kulihat di matamu?

Putus asa?

Tidak. Tsubasa bukan orang yang putus asa. Kalau punya tatapan seperti itu, kamu jadi tidak seperti kamu. Aku lebih menyukai Tsubasa yang optimis.

"M-manager?!"

Aku ingin tertawa.

Seharusnya aku bisa langsung tahu kalau ini memang kamu, orang yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa tetap berdiri di lapangan. Tapi perban yang dililit terburu-buru begini tidak bagus. Kakimu, perlu satu yang lebih layak.

"Jangan banyak bergerak."

Kamu diam sebentar. Kita bertatapan, lalu senyummu muncul lagi. "Baik."

Mungkin wajahku sudah merah sekarang.

Kalau bisa, waktu-waktu begini tidak usah berlalu. Diam saja di situ, menyisakan aku, kamu, dan perasaan seperti ini. Aku tidak keberatan begini terus. Tapi aku tahu kamu menantikan waktu yang ada di depan, kamu menantikan pertandingan di mana kamu berdiri dan jadi pemain kunci lagi.

Jadi aku tidak keberatan.

Asal kamu senang, aku tidak masalah.

"Tsubasa?"

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah berbaik hati memperbaiki perbanmu."

"Ah, ya! Terima kasih banyak."

Aku tersenyum.

"Nanti…" kataku sambil terus melilitkan perbannya, "… buat satu gol… untukku."

Senyumnya terkembang lebar.

.

Panas.

Hari ini panas sekali. Tapi kamu berdiri dengan tenang di tengah lapangan. Aku jadi tidak bisa menarik tubuhku untuk mundur bersembunyi di balik bayangan.

Aku tetap mengisi kursi di baris paling depan, melihatmu yang tersenyum dan melambai ke sini.

Jika aku sedang minum sesuatu, mungkin akan segera menyembur.

Habis, kamu mengejutkanku. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?

"Berjuang!" teriakku.

Kamu menggangguk sebelum pergi ke sisi lain mengejar bola.

Pertandingan alot. Aku berkali-kali berdiri dari bangkuku melihat kamu yang ditekel jatuh.

Berdiri. Berdiri.

"Sanae?"

Aku mengabaikan Yukari dan Kumi. Aku berlari ke belakang, menuju lorong dan turun ke kursi pemain dan pelatih tim sekolah.

Tsubasa, kamu tidak boleh jatuh di sana!

Bangkit!

Tsubasa!

"Manager?"

"Tsubasa?!"

Dia tidak dengar. Apa suaraku terlalu kecil?

Biasanya, meski di kursi penonton yang jauh, semangatku masih bisa sampai padanya.

"Maju Tsubasa! Maju Nankatsu!"

Pelatih cuma diam di bangkunya. Rekannya yang ada di lapangan melihatku keheranan. Aku sudah kepalang basah, tidak usah malu lah.

"Maju Tsubasa! Maju Nankatsu!"

Mereka masih melihatku aneh seolah kepalaku bercabang dua atau semacamnya. Aku masih ingin berteriak lagi, tapi Tsubasa mulai merangkak berdiri.

Akhirnya…

"Maju Tsubasa!"

Aku senang waktu posisi berdirinya sudah sempurna. Tapi juga sedih karena aku tahu dia kesakitan.

Di sisi kanan, aku melihat Izawa dan Kisugi yang masih diam, membuatku marah. "Hei! Jangan diam! Ayo rebut bolanya dan buat tim menang!"

"Sanae?"

Pelatih memberikanku sapu tangannya. Aku baru sadar kalau aku ternyata menangis.

.

"Rebut bolanya!"

"Menghindar."

"Oper!"

"Ceroboh!"

Melihat pertandingan seperti ini membuatku geregetan. Seandainya saja bisa, aku sudah akan masuk lapangan untuk ikut berlari dengan mereka. Dari kursi pelatih ini, aku masih kurang merasa dekat.

"Sanae?"

Pelatih?

Uh oh.

Aku tidak sadar dari tadi ada pelatih di sini.

Apa-apaan aku ini?

"Ah! Tsubasa membawa bola!"

Seruan itu mengalihkanku. "Maju Tsubasa!" dan membuatku berteriak, lalu… "Tembak!"

Dan…

"GOL!"

.

Gol kemenangan itu terasa pahit karena Tsubasa langsung rubuh.

Kami berdiri di depan ruangan pemeriksaan, menanti dokter keluar dan memberitahu hasilnya. Aku sama seperti yang lainnya, begitu khawatir dengan Tsubasa dan kakinya, juga masa depan dan mimpinya sebagai pemain profesional.

Dokter lalu keluar dan menghela napas. "Anak itu memang tidak bisa diatur," katanya, lalu tersenyum, "Tapi tidak bertambah parah."

Syukurlah.

.

Tsubasa, kamu benar-benar membuatku kewalahan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatur perasaan yang seharusnya cuma jadi milikku ini.

Aku senang waktu dokter bilang kamu tidak apa-apa, tapi juga sedih karena cederamu masih tidak berkurang sakitnya. Aku juga bahagia waktu kamu ternyata tidak pingsan saat aku masuk, dan kebingungan waktu kamu memintaku duduk di tepi ranjang.

Ini sudah senja.

Kita harusnya sudah pulang. Ibumu pasti mencari-cari anaknya. Ibuku juga akan mencariku.

"Tadi aku sudah hampir menyerah," kamu bilang, dengan tetap tersenyum, "Mataku sudah gelap dan tubuhku mati rasa."

Apakah sesakit itu? Kenapa tidak menyerah saja? Itu pasti akan lebih mudah untukmu.

"Tapi kemudian aku mendengar suara Sanae. Samar-samar, seperti memanggil."

Hah?

"Aku jadi tersadar lagi. Dan aku ingin menang."

Tsubasa…

"Yang terakhir…" dia memberi jeda untuk melihat ke jendela sebentar. Ah, ini memang sudah sore. "… itu untukmu."

Hah?

"Terima kasih sudah jadi penyemangatku, Sanae."

.

Mataku panas. Aku berkedip-kedip, tapi air mataku justru mengalir. Ini memalukan sekali. Kenapa aku harus menangis di depan Tsubasa?

Tapi dia tidak marah. Dia justru memberikan sapu tangannya.

"Maaf," kataku.

"Sanae, kan, tidak salah."

Aku semakin sesenggukan. Tsubasa menghela napas, lalu meraih tanganku.

Kami diam di sana sejenak, jadi sketsa setengah jadi dengan sinar jingga mentari.

Aku akan mengingat yang ini sebagai satu kenangan lagi untuk ditambahkan dalam kapsul memoriku. Kenangan yang membuatku berdebar dan gembira di waktu yang sama, dengan Tsubasa.

Karena begitulah kita dan kenangan kita yang tercipta tiap kali kita bertemu dengan kita.

Begitulah kenangan yang ada di hatiku.

Begitulah kenangan itu.

Dengarkah kamu pada suara itu? Seperti suara kotak musik usang di tepi jendela? Bergema, bertanya-tanya dan memenuhi hati kita? Kenangan yang bergemerincing dan bernyanyi tentang aku dan kamu?

Tentang kita.

.

**End**

**.**

**A/n:**

Fiksi kedua di fandom ini. Semoga yang membaca tidak kecewa.

Salam,

Marine


End file.
